12. Aventüre
12. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 747 bis 801. Zusammenfassung Obwohl seit der Hochzeit lange Zeit vergangen ist, bewegt Brünhild immer wieder die Frage nach der angeblichen Vasallenstellung Siegfrieds, und vor allem, dass Kriemhild in ihrer Ehe glücklich ist, obwohl Siegfried auf Island gesagt hatte, er werbe nicht um Brünhild, weil er nur Gefolgsmann Gunthers sei. Weder Siegfried noch Kriemhild leisteten irgendwelche Dienste für Gunther, nun schon viele Jahre lang. Brünhild ist sich sicher, dass sie irgendwie betrogen wurde, aber sie ahnt nicht, wie und warum. Sie will die Wahrheit wissen. Falls Siegfried wirklich je Gunther untertan gewesen wäre, wäre das durch eine so lange Zeit der Nichtleistung von Diensten längst verjährt. Trotzdem verlangt Brünhild nun von Gunther, er solle Siegfried zum Hofdienst befehlen. Das kann Gunther natürlich nicht tun. Als Kompromiss lädt er Siegfried und dessen Frau Kriemhild zu einem Fest nach Worms ein. Siegfried und Kriemhild leben teils im Reich seines Vaters, um Xanten, teils im Nibelungenland; in Norwegen treffen die Boten schließlich die königliche Familie an. Kriemhild ist, trotz ihrer großen Liebe zu Siegfried, Macht und Reichtum und, nach Sieglindes Tod, auch den Machtbefugnissen der Königin, im Nibelungenland unglücklich und hat Heimweh nach Worms. Auf ihren Wunsch nimmt Siegfried die Einladung an; die Boten kehren nach Worms zurück. Hagen denkt auch bei dieser Gelegenheit wieder an Siegfrieds Reichtum und den Nibelungenhort: es stört ihn, dass Siegfried die Boten aus Worms reicher beschenkte, als die Burgunden es hätten tun können. Dichtung Zwölftes Abenteuer - Wie Gunther Siegfrieden zum Hofgelage lud 747 Da dacht auch alle Tage Brunhild die Königin: "Wie trägt nur Frau Kriemhild so übermüthgen Sinn! Nun ist doch unser Eigen Siegfried ihr Mann: Der hat uns nun schon lange wenig Dienste gethan." 748 Das trug sie im Herzen in großer Heimlichkeit; Daß sie ihr fremde blieben, das war der Frauen leid. Daß man ihr nicht zinste von des Fürsten Land, Woher das wohl käme, das hätte sie gern erkannt. 749 Sie versucht' es bei dem König, ob es nicht geschehn Möchte, daß sie Kriemhild noch sollte wiedersehn. Sie vertraut' ihm heimlich, worauf ihr sann der Muth; Da dauchte den König der Frauen Rede nicht gut. 750 "Wie könnten wir sie bringen," sprach der König hehr, "Her zu diesem Lande? das fügt sich nimmermehr. Sie wohnen uns zu ferne: ich darf sie nicht drum bitten." Da gab ihm Brunhild Antwort mit gar hochfährtgen Sitten: 751 "Und wäre noch so mächtig eines Königs Mann, Was ihm sein Herr gebietet, das muß doch sein gethan." Lächeln muste Gunther ihrer Rede da: Er nahm es nicht als Dienst an, wenn er Siegfrieden sah. 752 Sie sprach: "Lieber Herre, bei der Liebe mein, Hilf mir, daß Siegfried und die Schwester dein Zu diesem Lande kommen und wir sie hier ersehn: So könnte mir auf Erden nimmer lieber geschehn. 753 "Deiner Schwester Güte, ihr wohlgezogner Muth, Wenn ich daran gedenke, wie wohl mirs immer thut; Wie wir beisammen saßen, als ich dir ward vermählt! Sie hat sich mit Ehren den kühnen Siegfried erwählt." 754 Da bat sie ihn so lange, bis der König sprach: "Nun wißt, daß ich Gäste nicht lieber sehen mag. Ihr mögt mich leicht erbitten: ich will die Boten mein Zu ihnen beiden senden, daß sie kommen an den Rhein." 755 Da sprach die Königstochter: "So sollt ihr mir sagen, Wann ihr sie wollt besenden, oder zu welchen Tagen Die lieben Freunde sollen kommen in dieß Land; Die ihr dahin wollt senden, die macht zuvor mir bekannt." 756 "Das will ich," sprach der König: "dreißig aus meinem Lehn Laß ich zu ihnen reiten." Die hieß er vor sich gehn: Durch sie entbot er Märe in Siegfriedens Land. Da beschenkte sie Frau Brunhild mit manchem reichen Gewand. 757 Der König sprach: "Ihr Recken sollt von mir sagen Und nichts von dem verschweigen, was ich euch aufgetragen, Siegfried dem starken und der Schwester mein, Ihnen dürf auf Erden nimmer Jemand holder sein. 758 "Und bittet, daß sie beide uns kommen an den Rhein: Dafür will ich und Brunhild ihnen stäts gewogen sein. Vor dieser Sonnenwende soll er hier Manchen sehn, Er und seine Mannen, die ihm Ehre laßen geschehn. 759 "Vermeldet auch dem König Siegmund die Dienste mein, Daß ich und meine Freunde ihm stäts gewogen sei'n. Und bittet meine Schwester, daß sie's nicht unterläßt Und zu den Freunden reitet: nie ziemt' ihr so ein Freudenfest. 760 Brunhild und Ute und was man Frauen fand, Die entboten ihre Dienste in Siegfriedens Land Den minniglichen Frauen und manchem kühnen Mann. Nach Wunsch des Königs hoben sich bald die Boten hindann. 761 Sie standen reisefertig; ihr Ross und ihr Gewand War ihnen angekommen: da räumten sie das Land. Sie eilten zu dem Ziele, dahin sie wollten fahren. Der König hieß die Boten durch Geleite wohl bewahren. 762 Innerhalb zwölf Tagen kamen sie in das Land, Zu Nibelungens Veste, wohin man sie gesandt, In der Mark zu Norweg fanden sie den Degen: Ross und Leute waren müde von den langen Wegen. 763 Siegfried und Kriemhilden war eilends hinterbracht, Daß Ritter kommen waren, die trügen solche Tracht, Wie bei den Burgunden man trug der Sitte nach. Sie sprang von einem Bette, darauf die Ruhende lag. 764 Zu einem Fenster ließ sie eins ihrer Mägdlein gehn; Die sah den kühnen Gere auf dem Hofe stehn, Ihn und die Gefährten, die man dahin gesandt. Ihr Herzeleid zu stillen, wie liebe Kunde sie fand! 765 Sie sprach zu dem Könige: "Seht ihr, wie sie stehn, Die mit dem starken Gere auf dem Hofe gehn, Die uns mein Bruder Gunther nieder schickt den Rhein." Da sprach der starke Siegfried: "Die sollen uns willkommen sein." 766 All ihr Ingesinde lief hin, wo man sie sah. Jeder an seinem Theile gütlich sprach er da Das Beste, was er konnte, zu den Boten hehr. Ihres Kommens freute der König Siegmund sich sehr. 767 Herbergen ließ man Geren und Die ihm unterthan Und ihrer Rosse warten. Die Boten brachte man Dahin, wo Herr Siegfried bei Kriemhilden saß. Sie sahn den Boten gerne sicherlich ohne allen Haß. 768 Der Wirth mit seinem Weibe erhob sich gleich zur Hand. Wohl ward empfangen Gere aus Burgundenland Mit seinen Fahrtgenossen in König Gunthers Lehn. Den Markgrafen Gere bat man nicht länger zu stehn. 769 "Erlaubt uns die Botschaft, eh wir uns setzen gehn; Uns wegemüde Gäste, laßt uns so lange stehn, So melden wir die Märe, die euch zu wißen thut Gunther mit Brunhilden: es geht ihnen beiden gut. 770 "Und was euch Frau Ute, eure Mutter, her entbot, Geiselher der junge und auch Herr Gernot Und eure nächsten Freunde: die haben uns gesandt Und entbieten euch viele Dienste aus der Burgunden Land." 771 "Lohn ihnen Gott," sprach Siegfried; "ich versah zu ihnen wohl Mich aller Lieb und Treue, wie man zu Freunden soll. So thut auch ihre Schwester; ihr sollt uns ferner sagen, Ob unsre lieben Freunde hohen Muth daheim noch tragen. 772 "Hat ihnen, seit wir schieden, Jemand ein Leid gethan Meiner Fraue Brüdern? Das saget mir an. Ich wollt es ihnen immer mit Treue helfen tragen, Bis ihre Widersacher meine Dienste müsten beklagen." 773 Antwort gab der Markgraf Gere, ein Ritter gut: "Sie sind in allen Züchten mit Freuden wohlgemuth. Sie laden euch zum Rheine zu einer Lustbarkeit Sie sähn euch gar gerne, daß ihr des außer Zweifel seid. 774 "Sie bitten meine Fraue auch mit euch zu kommen. Wenn nun der Winter ein Ende hat genommen, Vor dieser Sonnenwende da möchten sie euch sehn." Da sprach der starke Siegfried: "Das könnte schwerlich geschehn." 775 Da sprach wieder Gere von Burgundenland: "Eure Mutter Ute hat euch sehr gemahnt Mit Gernot und Geiselher, ihr sollt es nicht versagen. Daß ihr so ferne wohnet, hör ich sie täglich beklagen. 776 "Brunhild meine Herrin und ihre Mägdelein Freuen sich der Kunde, und könnt es jemals sein, Daß sie euch wiedersähen, ihnen schuf es hohen Muth." Da dauchten diese Mären die schöne Kriemhilde gut. 777 Gere war ihr Vetter: der Wirth ihn sitzen hieß; Den Gästen hieß er schenken, nicht länger man das ließ. Da kam dazu auch Siegmund: als der die Boten sah, Freundlich sprach der König zu den Burgunden da: 778 "Willkommen uns, ihr Recken in König Gunthers Lehn. Da sich Kriemhilden zum Weibe hat ersehn Mein Sohn Siegfried, man sollt euch öfter schaun In diesem Lande, dürften wir bei euch auf Freundschaft vertraun. 779 Sie sprachen: Wenn er wolle, sie würden gerne kommen. Ihnen ward mit Freuden die Müdigkeit benommen. Man hieß die Boten sitzen; Speise man ihnen trug: Deren schuf da Siegfried den lieben Gästen genug. 780 Sie musten da verweilen volle neun Tage. Darob erhoben endlich die schnellen Ritter Klage, Daß sie nicht wieder reiten durften in ihr Land. Da hatt auch König Siegfried zu seinen Freunden gesandt: 781 Er fragte, was sie riethen: er solle nach dem Rhein. "Es ließ mich entbieten Gunther der Schwager mein, Er und seine Brüder, zu einer Lustbarkeit: Ich möcht ihm gerne kommen, liegt gleich sein Land mir so weit. 782 "Sie bitten Kriemhilden, mit mir zu ziehn. Nun rathet, liebe Freunde, wie kommen wir dahin? Und sollt ich Heerfahrten durch dreißig Herren Land, Gern dienstbereit erwiese sich ihnen Siegfriedens Hand." 783 Da sprachen seine Recken: "Steht euch zur Fahrt der Muth Nach dem Hofgelage, wir rathen, was ihr thut: Ihr sollt mit tausend Recken reiten an den Rhein: So mögt ihr wohl mit Ehren bei den Burgunden sein." 784 Da sprach von Niederlanden der König Siegmund: "Wollt ihr zum Hofgelage, was thut ihr mirs nicht kund? Ich will mit euch reiten, wenn ihrs zufrieden seid; Hundert Degen führ ich, damit mehr ich eur Geleit." 785 "Wollt ihr mit uns reiten, lieber Vater mein," Sprach der kühne Siegfried, "des will ich fröhlich sein. Binnen zwölf Tagen räum ich unser Land." Die sie begleiten sollten, denen gab man Ross' und Gewand. 786 Als dem edeln König zur Reise stand der Muth, Da ließ man wieder reiten die schnellen Degen gut. Seiner Frauen Brüdern entbot er an den Rhein, Daß er gerne wolle bei ihrem Hofgelage sein. 787 Siegfried und Kriemhild, so hörten wir sagen, Beschenkten so die Boten, es mochten es nicht tragen Die Pferde nach der Heimat: er war ein reicher Mann. Ihre starken Säumer trieb man zur Reise fröhlich an. 788 Da schuf dem Volke Kleider Siegfried und Siegemund. Eckewart der Markgraf ließ da gleich zur Stund Frauenkleider suchen, die besten, die man fand Und irgend mocht erwerben in Siegfriedens ganzem Land. 789 Die Sättel und die Schilde man da bereiten ließ. Den Rittern und den Frauen, die er sich folgen hieß, Gab man, was sie wollten; nichts gebrach daran. Er brachte seinen Freunden manchen herrlichen Mann. 790 Nun wandten sich die Boten zurück und eilten sehr. Da kam zu den Burgunden Gere, der Degen hehr, Und wurde schön empfangen: sie schwangen sich zu Thal Von Rossen und von Mähren dort vor König Gunthers Saal. 791 Die Jungen und die Alten kamen, wie man thut, Und fragten nach der Märe. Da sprach der Ritter gut: "Wenn ichs dem König sage, wird es auch euch bekannt." Er gieng mit den Gesellen dahin, wo er Gunthern fand. 792 Der König vor Freude von dem Seßel sprang; Daß sie so bald gekommen, sagt' ihnen Dank Brunhild die Schöne. Zu den Boten sprach er da: "Wie gehabt sich Siegfried, von dem mir Liebe viel geschah?" 793 Da sprach der kühne Gere: "Er ward vor Freuden roth, Er und eure Schwester. So holde Mär entbot Seinen Freunden nimmer noch zuvor ein Mann, Als euch der edle Siegfried und sein Vater hat gethan." 794 Da sprach zum Markgrafen des reichen Königs Weib: "Nun sagt mir, kommt uns Kriemhild? Hat noch ihr schöner Leib Die hohe Zier behalten, deren sie mochte pflegen?" Er sprach: "Sie kommen beide; mit ihnen mancher kühne Degen." 795 Ute ließ die Boten alsbald vor sich gehn. Da wars an ihrem Fragen leichtlich zu verstehn, Was sie zu wißen wünsche: "War Kriemhild noch wohlauf?" Er gab Bescheid, sie kam auch nach kurzer Tage Verlauf. 796 Da blieb auch nicht verhohlen am Hof der Botensold, Den ihnen Siegfried schenkte, die Kleider und das Gold: Die ließ man alle schaun in der drei Fürsten Lehn. Da musten sie ihm Ehre wohl für Milde zugestehn. 797 "Er mag," sprach da Hagen, "mit vollen Händen geben: Er könnt es nicht verschwenden, und sollt er ewig leben. Den Hort der Nibelungen beschließt des Königs Hand; Hei! daß er jemals käme her in der Burgunden Land!" 798 Da freuten sich die Degen am Hof im Voraus, Daß sie kommen sollten. Beflißen überaus Sah man spät und frühe Die in der Könge Lehn. Welch herrlich Gestühle ließ man vor der Burg erstehn! 799 Hunold der kühne und Sindold der Degen Hatten wenig Muße: des Amtes muste pflegen Truchseß auch und Schenke und richten manche Bank; Auch Ortwein war behülflich: des sagt' ihnen Gunther Dank. 800 Rumold der Küchenmeister, wie herrscht' er in der Zeit Ob seinen Unterthanen, gar manchem Keßel weit, Häfen und Pfannen; hei! was man deren fand! Denen ward da Kost bereitet, die da kamen in das Land. 801 Der Frauen Arbeiten waren auch nicht klein: Sie bereiteten die Kleider, darauf manch edler Stein, Des Stralen ferne glänzten, gewirkt war in das Gold; Wenn sie die anlegten, ward ihnen Männiglich hold. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied